Harry Potter et la croisée des chemins
by Pyro-David
Summary: Alors que la fin de cette guerre est arrivée, rien n'est comme il l'imaginait. C’est le début d’une nouvelle vie, une vie maudite par d’affreux souvenirs. Sa renaissance va être difficile, surtout lorsqu'il sera rendu à la croisée des chemins.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Me revoilà après quelques mois d'absence avec une nouvelle fic toute fraîche ! Pour ceux qui suivait Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages, je suis désolé de vous annoncer que je l'ai abandonnée. Pour deux raisons, premièrement, j'avais emprunté un chemin autre que celui que j'avais imaginé pour cette fic et j'avais vraiment des problèmes à l'emmener où je voulais donc c'était devenu un obligation d'écrire et non pas un plaisir. Deuxièmement, j'avais cinq chapitre d'écris de plus, ce qui m'avais prit des heures à écrire, et mon ordinateur a été reformaté donc j'ai absolument tout perdu ce qu'il y avait dessus ...

Pour cette fic, le premier chapitre n'en es pas un, c'est un prologue. En fait, je poste ce chapitre et j'attends vos réactions et commentaire pour savoir si elle vaut la peine d'être continué. Cette fic pourrait être vraiment bonne, mais elle a besoin de votre coopération. Merci et bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas les reviews !).

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter et la croisée des chemins**

_Prologue_

Il avançait tranquillement au milieu de tous ces gens. Il ne regardait ni à droite, ni à gauche, mais plutôt droit devant lui, fixant un point bien précis. Il marchait avec conviction, en ligne droite, tout en prenant son temps. Si quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de lui à ce moment, il aurait tout de suite remarqué que ce jeune homme savait où il s'en allait, et qu'il ferait tout pour s'y rendre. Les gens l'entourant avaient bien d'autre préoccupation. Mais où marchait-il ainsi? Il ne le savait même pas, sauf qu'il savait qu'il ne voulait plus rester ici, au milieu de tous ces gens qu'il aimait tant. Ses yeux étaient vifs et brillants, et une seule petite larme s'y en échappait. Il avait les doigts blancs, pas parce qu'il faisait froid mais parce que la pression qu'il exerçait sur ceux-ci était telle que le sang ne pouvait circuler. Il gardait les poings serrés pour être prêt à se défendre, mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait que sa baguette qui pouvait l'aider en ce moment, et il n'avait plus la force pour l'utiliser. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, à cause bien sur des nombreux coups et sort qu'il avait reçu, mais bien plus à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vu. Ses entrailles le faisaient souffrir, et son cœur le serrait à chaque battement. Il avait la respiration sifflante, et la bouche ayant un amer goût de sang.

Le sang. Ses vêtements en étaient pleins. Ses souliers en étaient imbibés. Ses souvenirs en étaient souillés. Partout où il aurait pu regarder, il en aurait vu. À ses pieds, des centaines de cadavres se vidait de leur sang peu à peu. Des arbres étaient en feu, de la cendre tombait du ciel, résultat du combat qui avait précédé cet instant. Sorciers, moldus, centaures, géants, trolls, elfes de maison, détraqueurs, loup-garou, tous étaient mort. Les survivants étaient peu nombreux, et à cet endroit, il n'y en avait qu'un seul, et il marchait tranquillement, complètement isolé de ce qui l'entourait.

Le silence était présent, trop lourd par rapport à quelques minutes plus tôt. Seul le crépitement des arbres en feu, la respiration du survivant et le bruit de ses pas le dérangeait. Mais dans la tête du jeune homme, il y avait trop de bruit, trop d'image. Il revoyait tous ceux qu'il aimait, tout ceux pour qui il vivait, tous ceux qui était mort pour lui. Ce spectacle macabre auquel il assistait à nouveau le faisait frémir, mais il était incapable de voir autre chose. Tant de conflit, dans de querelles, tant d'animosité avaient été débattu ce soir, et à la lumière de l'aube, il n'en voyais plus l'utilité. Des deux côtés, tout avait été désastreux. La lumière avait été attaquée brutalement, l'ombre détruit atrocement. Mais maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il restait? Des souvenirs, que seulement quelques survivants avaient la joie de se partager. Des souvenirs si horribles qu'ils les revivraient tous chaque nuit, pendant bien trop longtemps. Il restait aussi lui, qui marchait tranquillement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Pourquoi certain avait eu le culot de le laisser vivre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas partit avec ses parents seize années plus tôt. Ou encore avec Cédric, Sirius, Albus, Ron, Ginny, Rémus, Arthur, Nerville, Luna, et tant d'autre qu'il n'avait plus la force de se remémorer. Tout ceci était injuste, parce qu'il y avait tant de gens qui aurait aimé vivre, alors que lui aurait tant aimé mourir. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit moralement et magiquement de se suicider, il décida une chose. Harry Potter avait été tué ce soir, et celui qu'il était devenu avait grandement besoin de partir et de débuter une nouvelle vie.

Se servant de ses dernières réserves de magie, il disparu du parc de Poudlard, tel un éclair, en laissant derrière lui une vie amer remplie de souffrance. Il avait été vaincu, mais vaincre quelqu'un sans le tuer, c'est comme créé une bombe à retardement …

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ? Commentaire, suggestion --> Review ! 


	2. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle vie

Voici enfin le premier chapitre ! J'ai répondu en bas de page au trois reviews que j'ai eu, et je compte toujours le faire puisque je trouve ça vraiment très important. 

J'ai une petite annonce. Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un parmi vous qui aimerais co-écrire avec moi cette fanfiction ? Si oui, faites moi part de votre candidature par review en me disant pourquoi je vous choisirais. Merci,

et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie

Il faisait chaud ce matin là. Alors qu'il se réveillait à l'aube comme à son habitude, Harry enfila un t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un maillot pour le sport et parti courir pour se réveiller. Il aimait vraiment l'itinéraire qu'il empruntait, puisqu'il courait une bonne heure sur le bord de la mer, empruntait ensuite quelques rues bondées de passant puis il traversait une petite forêt pour finalement s'arrêter, deux heures après son départ, dans un petit parc qu'il avait découvert dès sa première promenade, six mois plus tôt. Son arrivée en Californie avait été bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. En cherchant un peu, il avait tout de suite découvert la partie sorcière de l'endroit puis il était allé retirer tout l'argent qu'il avait dans son compte chez l'équivalent de Gringotts américain, pour s'ouvrir un nouveau compte sous le nom de Harry Greenwood. Ensuite, il en avait changé une bonne partie de sa fortune en argent moldus puis il avait fait quelques achats importants, tels qu'une voiture, un appartement avec tout ce qui va avec, ainsi qu'un petit chat qui lui tenait compagnie, ou plutôt une petite chatte, Lily.

Ce parc était bien spécial, c'était son havre de paix. De minces chemins en terre étaient encadrés d'arbres centenaires où passaient quelques rayons de soleil et le tout formait une vraie fourmilière par les nombreuses routes qui s'entrecroisait. Au centre, un immense terrain plat recouvert de gazon où étaient construit un terrain de jeux pour les enfants, une piscine, un terrain de Volley Bal de plage ainsi qu'un terrain de Basket Ball. Ici et là étaient assit sur les nombreux bancs en bois des couples qui profitaient du calme de l'endroit pour s'isoler du monde extérieur et se détendre un peu. Quelques enfants couraient un peu plus loin, mais leurs cries de joie ne se rendaient pas où Harry aimait s'arrêter. Sous un arbre géant, il aimait s'étendre pour récupérer de son jogging matinal, et lire un peut. Il s'emmenait toujours un nouveau bouquin, qu'il essayait de lire en entier avant de quitter. Tantôt sorcier, tantôt moldus, sa lecture lui faisait un immense bien parce que parfois il se divertissait avec un roman policier, et d'autre fois il s'instruisait avec un livre avancé de magie noire. Au moins, il n'avait pas à se soucier, à ces instants, de sa vie passée, et de celle qu'il était en train de bâtir. Mais lire un bouquin de six cents page en une heure était chose impossible pour le commun des mortelles, mais avec une petite potion de magie noir, Harry en était maintenant capable. De plus, c'était avec une autre potion provenant du même livre que Harry avait réussit à faire disparaître Harry Potter du monde des sorciers, et il pouvait maintenant utilisé sa baguette en toute quiétude, et il n'avait plus besoin de craindre du courrier étant adressé à son ancien lui.

Ses capacités de sorcier dépassaient de loin la moyenne, et il s'était donné comme cible d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre sur la magie, chose qu'il savait impossible mais qui lui permettait de ne pas s'imposer de limites. La magie noire se retrouva une de celles qu'il affectionnait le plus, puisque avec son pouvoir, elle lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait, et vraiment pas que du mal. Elle avait été associée au côté obscur uniquement parce qu'elle était si puissante que tous les mages noirs l'utilisaient pour être plus fort et pour être plus vicieux. Mais elle pouvait aussi être utilisé tous les jours, pour se dédoubler par exemple, chose que Harry devait souvent faire puisqu'il s'était trouvé un emploi auquel il n'était que très rarement là, vu qu'il avait bien d'autre chose à faire. Chaque fois que Harry rencontrait son double, celui-ci s'évaporait discrètement et le souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait fait venait s'ajouter dans le cerveau de Harry.

Il avait décider de travailler non pas parce qu'il manquait d'argent, mais plutôt pour s'intégrer dans son nouvel environnement et pour que ses voisins ne se posent pas trop de questions quant à sa situation financière. Il fréquentait régulièrement le quartier sorcier, qui était caché par une fontaine au centre-ville. Les moldus admiraient cette fontaine, et les sorciers la fréquentaient beaucoup puisque c'était l'unique voie d'accès au quartier sorcier. Il n'était pas rare de voir quelqu'un s'assoire sur le rebord de la fontaine et de tremper le bout de son petit doigt dans l'eau face au sud, en envoyant une petite décharge de magie, puisque c'était de cette façon qu'on accédait au côté sorcier. À chaque fois qu'un sorcier y allait, tous les moldus aux alentours se retrouvaient soudainement avec l'envie irrésistible de fermer les yeux comme par magie …

Harry avait aussi découvert Philippe, un jeune sorcier de vingt ans qui lui aussi passait beaucoup de temps dans le parc préféré du jeune orphelin. Un jour, alors que Harry lisait ″Le traité de la libération des elfes de maisons d'Amérique″ couché sous son arbre fétiche, Philippe était venu le voire en lui disant que c'était son livre préféré, et qu'il était content de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas les elfes de maisons pour des esclaves. Puis ils s'étaient présentés : Philippe Joyal et Harry Greenwood. Et ils étaient devenus de supers amis. Harry avait choisit de ne pas s'embarquer dans une immense histoire de mensonge avec Phil et il avait décidé non pas de lui dire toute la vérité sur son passé, mais seulement de lui dire qu'il était douloureux et qu'il n'était pas prêt d'en parler. Philippe avait été bon et il avait entièrement respecté cela. Par contre, Harry avait tout voulu savoir sur son histoire, et Philippe se faisait un malin plaisir à le lui révéler en très petite quantité. Il était né le 22 septembre, à Montréal, au Canada. Il avait une sœur de 18 ans et un frère de 16 ans, donc il était l'aîné. Ses parents, divorcés, étaient restés là-bas, tout comme le reste de sa famille. Il vivait dans une jolie maison, avec une remarquable vue sur l'océan. Il avait quelques amis, que Harry avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer, et un chien, nommé Dex. Il travaillait à temps partiel dans un petit pub sorcier, mais son véritable travail et passe temps étaient le théâtre. Il avait déménagé en Californie parce qu'une célèbre troupe américaine l'avait invité à se joindre à eux, et il y avait vu une opportunité à ne pas manquer pour sa carrière. Harry était venu voir quelques unes de ses pièces et il le trouvait vraiment fantastique. Il avait même pleurer une fois, mais la plupart du temps, il riait sincèrement et cela lui faisait un bien infini. Phil avait tenté à mainte reprise de l'embarquer dans le théâtre, mais Harry était vraiment trop gêner pour ça et il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être sous les rampes d'éclairage.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se rendit à peine compte qu'il était rendu dans son havre de paix, mais Philippe vint à sa rencontre ce qui eut effet de le faire sortir de sa rêverie.

« Salut Harry! Content de te voire. Comment va tu aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais très bien, merci Phil. Ça fonctionne toujours pour ce soir, après que tu aies terminé de travailler ?

- Mais bien sûr, jamais je ne manquerais notre première sortie dans un bar ensemble, et ta première pour toi, dit-il, avec un large sourire au visage.

- Mais je tiens à t'avertir tout de suite, je ne danse pas, car je ne veux pas me ridiculiser. Imagine deux secondes que la femme de ma vie se trouve dans ce bar et qu'elle me voit comme ça, c'est sûr que je n'ai aucune chance ! Je vais me contenter de boire quelques verres, et de regardez les gens danser, et bien sûr, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

- Tu ne me trouves pas assez suffisant comme ami ? Tu peux me le dire tout de suite, je vais m'en aller. Moi qui te croyais plus sincère comme ami. Tsss, après ça, il se dit content de me rencontrer. Peut-être, mais je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé rencontrer mieux, et en plus …

- Tais-toi donc, gros nigaud, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Je le sais, mais c'était trop drôle de t'embêter. »

Et ils partirent à rire, comme à leur habitude. Harry aimait passer des moments avec Philippe justement pour ça, avec lui, il riait, avec lui, il était heureux, nouveau …

* * *

Réponses aux reviews !

onarluca : j'attends la suite pour en dire plus! car ce chap est interressant mais on sait pas grand chose, ce qui me réjouie par contre c'est que ginny, ron, et hermione ainsi que DD sont mort mais ce qui m'attriste c'est la mort de rem TToTT

à part ça cette fic va être quoi?

harry va avoir plus de puissance?

resté chez les moldu?

resté dans le monde de la magie mais sous une autre identité?

bref plein de question qui demande réponse donc écris vite la suite mais pitié TToTT fini la, je suis déjà trop triste de l'abandon de "Harry Potter et l'héritier des cinq mages" car j'adoré cette histoire!

donc à la prochaine et pitié qu'il y est une fin à cette histoireTToTT

artemis

Heu … Hermionne n'est pas morte. Et pour ce qui est de tes multiples questions, je n'y répondrai pas parce que c'est comme te dire à l'avance ce qui va se passer et je trouve ça un peu moche. Et bien sûr que je vais continuer cette histoire, parce que je suis encore plus inspirer. Voilà, un gros merci pour cette review et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. +

veritaserum2009 : Je ne comprends pas le chapitre (prologue) entier, mais je sais était un début bon. Oh, et, je lis français meilleur que je parle frençais. J'espère que vous recevez plus de revues! Bonne chance!

Sophie

Salut ! C'est bien que tu as aimé, même si tu n'a pas tout comprit ! Je jouais beaucoup avec les mots dans le prologue donc c'est un peu normal que tu sois un peu embrouillé ! J'espère que tu as plus aimé et compris ce chapitre ! À la prochaine ! ( Hi! It's good that you have loved this chapter, even if you didn't understand all. I was playing a lot with word in the prologue than it's a little bit normal that you are muddle. I hope that you have loved this chapter and understood a more. See you soon !) My English is not really good, but you have maybe more understood !

Lunicorne: Domage pour ton autre fic, mais c'est vrais qu'on écrit pour son plaisir et quand il n'y est pas, c'est impossible de continuer à écrire, je le sais parce que ça m'arrive mais à a diférence de beaucoup je les écris sur cahier et quand mes histoire sont fini, je les mets sur ffnet ou fpcom. Sinon ce prologue est bien j'ai failli pleurer, les larmes rique de tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Tu as interré à nous mettre la suite sauf si tu as encore une panne. Bize et à la prochaine.

Je suis vraiment désoler pour l'autre fic, mais comme tu as dit, je ne pouvais plus continuer. Je suis content de t'avoir émouvoir, et j'espère bien le refaire encore ! Et pour l'instant, j'ai le goût d'écrire donc des chapitres devraient être souvent postés. Par contre, j'écris au fur et à mesure donc quand j'ai des panne, je n'ai rien pour vous faire attendre ! lol. +


End file.
